


Accept Me

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kind of happy ending, M/M, Oikawa poor baby, Psychological Trauma, Tobio is too nice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: The world doesn't make sense anymore, the universe has betrayed me. But at least he's still here, I don't know what I'll do without him.Short Oikage thing that i came up with in my Biology class, enjoy!





	Accept Me

“Do you really want to be saying that, in the position that you’re in?” And the grip around his neck tightened ever so briefly.

“Sorry”

“you don’t really mean that, do you Tobio-chan?” And he let go of his neck and instead grabbed his hair. Kageyama winced while Oikawa’s eyes lit up in pleasure, he tugged harder and tears formed in the corner of Kageyama’s eyes.

“Why do you ask me pointless questions when you already know the answer? You know everything, Oikawa-san”

“say that again, Tobio”

“you know everything”

“’Oikawa-san’”

“Oikawa-san”.

Kageyama’s back was sore with bruises at how many times Oikawa had slammed him against the gym walls but it wasn’t hurting as much as Oikawa’s gaze. “You shouldn’t be doing this”

“I can do whatever the hell I want, and you know that too. It’s the only thing you know”

“It isn’t. I know about you too, I know why you’re doing this”, Oikawa frowned and swung his knee sharp into Kageyama’s stomach. Kageyama doubled over and Oikawa went back to smiling.

“I’ve already told you to keep your mouth shut. It’s the rule that we agreed to”, Kageyama coughed and wiped the saliva from his chin,

“I never agreed to this”

“oh, but why do you keep coming back, Tobio-chan?” The younger boy averted his gaze and didn’t say anything. “It’s been – what? - Three weeks since we started seeing each other, you’ve had lots of opportunities to go. Even now”, Oikawa stepped back and put his hands in the air, but Kageyama didn’t go.

“It’s been three weeks since I’ve beat you, yet you haven’t gotten over it”.

Oikawa glared at Kageyama, like he just called him ugly and spat on him, “Tobio… You haven’t beaten me”,

“I have”. The words were clean and loud and Oikawa’s head was ringing with rage. He latched onto Kageyama’s neck again and slammed him on the floor. He was seeing red and going crazy. Through the little gap in Kageyama’s throat, he spoke again, “accept it”.

Then when his eyelids started going weak, Oikawa let go and punched him in the face, “are you beating me now, Tobio?! Are you stronger than me?!” Kageyama’s tooth went flying across the gym floor and Oikawa pointed at it, “can you do that to me? No, because I’m better than you, not the other way round, repeat after me!”

Kageyama shook his head slowly and looked sadly at his former senpai, drowning in denial and choking with grief. “Don’t pity me you prick! Tell me I’m better than you! Tell me!”

“Oikawa-san, stop this! This isn’t you”

“don’t boss me around!” Kageyama knew that this was probably the worst of their sessions; others were sometimes just arguments or Oikawa giving Kageyama errands to do. This was not like them. But Kageyama knew it would turn out like this. After their win against Seijoh, Oikawa had called Kageyama over to the empty gym.

Something snapped in Oikawa and they had their first fight. After that, they met every day after school in the same empty gym. It was killing him.

Oikawa finally calmed down a bit, heaving heavily and hanging his head low, Kageyama wriggled out from underneath him and licked his split lip.

“Oikawa-san, we’re not doing this again”, Oikawa spun his head around and went wide eyed, “I know it’s hard to lose, but this isn’t how we get over it. We accept it”, Oikawa shook his head and reached forward but Kageyama stepped back again.

“I’m going now. Goodbye Oikawa-san”.

“NOO!!!” Kageyama froze in his spot and cursed himself for it. Oikawa was clawing his way towards him but Kageyama turned and walked towards the door. “Don’t Tobio! Come back here! Tobio! Tobio-chan! Stop! Stop!!”

Oikawa was pounding his fists on the floor and screaming hysterically, ripping his hair out and tearing at his face. Kageyama looked back and saw a broken Oikawa, crying and lost. He sighed and turned back around.

“Oikawa-san”

“what do you want?”

“I’m sorry”

“does that mean you’re coming back?”

“It means I love you too much to leave you”, he knelt down beside Oikawa and brushed his tears away. Oikawa brought his head up and smiled,

“say it again, Tobio”

“I love you too much to leave you”.

“So you’ve accepted defeat?” And he curled his fingers around Kageyama’s bruised neck,

“I’ve accepted defeat”.

And he hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Tobio would rather put himself through pain than see Oikawa deteriorate inside out. This isn't good for my health, is it?


End file.
